


ashton & the sea (short drabble)

by astracomet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracomet/pseuds/astracomet
Summary: a short experimental thing i wanted to try out with ashton. could be turned into a story sooner or later, but hey? what the hell.ashton lives by the sea in this au, and is alone most of time. but he finds the best listener is right next to the rocks.





	ashton & the sea (short drabble)

ashton sat along the broken rocks of the shore, gazing over the foggy horizon. it was normally windy on the coast, making the sensation of salty air a familiar sensation for anyone who just so happened to live by. ashton often came to the boulders to sit and hum along to the waves of the ocean, occasionally hopping down to the beach to collect shells for his mother.

he would take an old mason jar from the back of their kitchen cabinets, running out to the ocean where the water reached his ankles. he’d scoop up a jar full of ocean water and screw the lid as tight as he could before running backup the slope to his home. however today he had no jar with him, he just sat on top the rocks, his legs dangling off the side with his ankles crossed.

true happiness had been found in the quiet of the bay for him, in the salt water and sea foam. misty air and the sea breeze had accompanied him at his loneliest times, and soon became his anchor for his troubles.


End file.
